


Love From Beyond

by macomato



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macomato/pseuds/macomato
Summary: Timotheé is a regular guy trying to navigate his way through normal life and being in love. But what happens when the one you love is dead?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got over my fears and published my first story. In no way do I consider myself a writer. But thought it would be interesting so I could get my creative juices flowing and also to practice my English writing skills. Any forms of positive feedback would be greatly appreciated.

It was almost midnight and Timmy had been walking around the cemetery all night.

This all started a few months back when, while hanging out in his apartment, Timmy’s friend Jake had sprang up from his lazy position on the couch where he had been checking his Instagram account.

“Dude, check this out, this kid just posted a video about his experience on Applewood Cemetery”, he said while laughing.

  
“Man, you’d have to be crazy to go in there, it’s said to be one of the most hunted spots in this town”, Robert, another friend of Timmy’s, chimed in.

  
“Yeah, at least five ghost are said to have been spotted in there”, Luke said.

  
In the end he didn’t know which one of his friends had suggested to go, but, on that Thursday, they gathered at the entrance of the old graveyard at sundown. Each of the boys had brought a small bag with them,filled with things they thought they might use, a flashlight, a few candles, snacks, and a blanket; they had all the intentions of spending the night.

  
At the beginning, when they jumped the metal fence, everyone was laughing and actually having a good time. They saw a few headstones with funny epitaphs, like “Told you I was sick” or one that simply said “Oh no! I really screwed the pooch in this one”. Well apparently he did.

  
When their alarm went off at midnight they decided to pick a place to sleep. There were plenty of mausoleums to pick from, but at long last, Timmy saw one that seemed to be calling out to him. He felt drawn like a sailor to a Siren song. He stood in front of the door and said, “Guys I found one that’s open, we should stay in here”. He didn’t know why he had said that, he didn’t even know if the door was actually opened, but he knew he had to at least try.

  
At first, he gently pushed the door, but it didn’t budge. As his friends were fast approaching, he went full force and slammed his shoulder into it. He was relieved when the door creaked while his friends came to stand by his side.

  
“Wow, this place is creepy”, Luke whispered as they entered the room.

  
The mausoleum had a feeling of being bigger on the inside, there wasn’t much in the middle but a few benches, apparently for the people to seat while visiting who ever was in there. In the wall opposite the entrance were two large windows that would surely let the light in during the day. To his right and left were niches, some empty, some had writings on them. Timmy started looking at each one. All the names on the niches had the same last name “Hammer”.

  
He looked at each name on the wall, male and female alike, all with dates ranging from the 1920’s to just last year. He went in closer to look at the name on the one that had just died last year. The epitaph said:

  
“Here lies  
Armand Douglas Hammer  
beloved father, husband, and sexiest risk taker  
1986 – 2019”

  
_He was so young, only 33, what had happened to him?_ , he thought to himself.

  
Still standing in front of the niche, Robert came up behind him, “You sure know how to pick ’em”

  
“Excuse me?”, Timmy had a quizzing look on his face.

  
“Yeah, this mausoleum belongs to the Hammers, one of the richest families all around. They own half of the art galleries in town. Some heavy hitters.” Robert continued, “This here was one of their sons, died last year, bungee jumping off an airplane or something, he was always doing something stupid like that. Look here’s a picture of him”

  
Armand’s face appeared in the screen of Robert’s phone. It was definitely something to look at. The blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, rugged look. If anyone had asked him he would say he was a movie star. The type of guy he liked.

  
Robert walked away but he was still mesmerized by the name in front of him, he felt like he wanted to know everything about his life.

  
“It wasn’t a bungee jumping accident like they said, you know”, the voice talking wasn’t one he had heard before, it definitely didn’t belong to one of his friends. “It was more of a food poisoning situation”

  
Timmy knew he should be scared, to run away from there, he was finally going crazy; but for some reason he didn’t move, he didn’t even want to.

  
“You don’t say?”, he answered to the body less voice.

  
“Yeah, who would have thought you couldn’t eat street meat from the dude around the corner?”, the voice was laughing.  
Timmy started laughing too.

“Hey, Tim, we are going to go outside, roam around a bit, see if we can finally see a ghost or something”, one of his friends said, he didn’t know which one.

  
“Yeah, yeah, you guys go ahead, I’m tired of walking around, I’ll stay here”

  
“You sure, man?”, Luke asked, “this place is said to be hunted, and you want to stay alone? What if something happens to you or a ghost attacks you?”

  
“Look Luke, we have been here all night, and has either of us seen anything?”, Timmy said.

Luke shook his head.

“Exactly, so why don’t I just stay here and if I see, hear, or feel something I’ll call you guys”, he was exasperated, he wanted to be alone.

  
“OK, dude, no need to get all defensive about it”, Jake was holding up two hands in the air in defense, “let’s go guys”

  
As soon as his friends left, the room he was in turned dark, since they were the ones who were holding the flashlights, so, he decided to light the candles he had brought inside his backpack. When he had lighted up the last one, the room had suddenly filled with light and he could see everything clearer. He stood up and sat down in the bench in front of Armand’s niche.

  
“I thought they’d never leave”, said the same voice as before.

  
_This guy is huge_ , is all Timmy could think, as all of a sudden it was no longer a body less voice talking, but a full grown man standing in front of him.

  
“So, you must be Armand”, he was trying to seemed unfazed.

  
“Please call me Armie. Armand was my great-grandfather”, said the gorgeous man.  
He looked exactly like the man in the picture, except for his clothes. In the picture he was wearing a red velvet jacket, white shirt, black bow tie, and black tuxedo pants, it looked like it was some sort of red carpet, he looked dashing. A complete contrast to what the man in front of him was wearing, red swimming trunks that were so short they should be considered illegal, and a white polo shirt. He seemed to look like he was going on vacations. He was also barefoot.

“ahm!”, Armie cleared his throat. That’s when Timmy realized he was staring, he blushed.

“You must be wandering why I’m dressed like this instead of some fancy bullshit like other dead people”

  
“Yeah, sure”

  
“See”, Armie elaborated, “I was raised in the Cayman Island, it was my favorite place in the world, and I thought that when I died I was going to go there, instead of being stuck in this fucking room”.

  
As Armie continued complaining about where he was; Timmy started to really take him in. Everything with this man was big. Big hands, big feet, long arms and legs. He started to wander if everything in his body was big.

  
“So, do you? “, apparently Armie had asked him a question, he wasn’t listening.

  
“Do I what?"

  
“Have a name, you know something for people to call you by?" 

  
“Oh, yeah sorry, Timothee, Timothee Chalamet”

  
“Lil’ Timmy Tim, mind if I call you that?”

  
“I’d rather you didn’t”, this name reminded Timmy of the days when he had tried to make it as rapper back in New York, it had been such a bad idea. “You can call me Timmy, just Timmy”

  
“Well just Timmy, happy to meet your acquaintance”, Armie was pretending to have a southern accent, so charming.

  
As the night wore down they started talking like they were old friends, apparently Armie was really into movies, so was Timmy. They spoke about Independent films, blockbusters, and even a few art house films. It was as if they had been together for all their lives.

  
Around five in the morning, Timmy heard his friends walking back to the mausoleum to get their things. There was already light outside and it was sipping in from the windows on the back wall.

  
“So, I guess this is goodbye”, Timmy said with sadness in his voice.

  
“Yeah, I guess”, he was sad too, “I’m glad I met you. You are a really cool dude”

  
Timmy stood up to hug him, but when he looked up, Armie was gone. He stared to get this knot in his throat, like when you wanted to cry.

  
“Hey, how was your night?”, Luke asked

  
“Nothing much, practically slept the whole time”, he lied

  
“Well this was a waste of time, we saw no ghost, no nothing” Jake was angry. “If I would have known that I would have stayed home instead of loosing my sleep”

  
“You ready to go?”, Robert said to Timmy.

  
“Yeah, sure let’s go”

  
As Timmy looked back to the cemetery from the back window of the car he realized two things: a) he wished he could have met Armie when he was alive, and b) he’ll never see him again, and, that, was the real waste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events lead Timmy to a realization!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support. All your comments and Kudos give me life. Hope you like this new chapter.

“Dude, where have you been? I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever”, Robert said while he stuffed a fork full of Cesar salad in his mouth .

 

After a lot of convincing Timmy had finally agreed to meet him for lunch. He had been avoiding his friends like the plague. “I’ve had a lot of work to do, the gallery opened up a new exhibition, and I have been trying to find buyers for all the paintings”, Timmy answered after taking a drink from his orange juice. He was making excuses.

 

Last month his internship at the production company had ended. He had applied for it in the hopes that they would hire him and he could continue to work in the film industry, since it had been his dream job since he was a young theater kid in the prestigious La Guardia High School. But, unfortunately, they said they had no permanent positions for him. He had looked elsewhere for jobs but everything in the industry was taken or were non paying internships, and to be frank, he couldn’t afford anymore unpaid jobs. His bills were piling up.

 

That’s when one day, walking through his neighborhood, he saw that the art gallery was hiring. He went in on a whim and in the end he came out with new job. It wasn’t necessarily the job he wanted, but it was enough money to help him keep up with his lifestyle. He had an expensive taste in clothes.

 

“Yeah, sure man”, Robert didn’t buy it, “but just come over tonight, we’ll have a few bottles of wine, play some video games, we’ll have an awesome night, what do you think?”

 

What did he thought? He thought he wanted to go home and continue to be miserable, sitting around in his underwear, eating ice-cream out of the container, and watching sad movies on Netflix, and thinking about Armie. But what good does that do to him? In the end, it doesn’t change the fact that Armie’s dead, so why isolate himself from his friends?

 

“Count me in, I’ll be over at eight”, Timmy said trying to sound enthusiastic.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When eight rolled around, Timmy arrived at Jake and Robert’s apartment. They lived on the third floor of an industrial style building. It wasn’t that big, but it was enough for them. He knocked on the door with their special knock, just so they knew it was him, and told himself to put everything behind him and to try to actually have a good time.

 

“Hey! You actually came”, Jake opened the door, he was wearing a toga.

 

“Hi, what’s going on here? Why are dressed like that? I thought this was going to be a quite night just us. ”

 

“Come in, come in”, Jake seemed nervous. “So, change of plans, this is actually a toga party for the guys at Robert’s work, they will be here at nine…”

 

Timmy stopped him in the middle of his sentence. “You lied to me?”

 

“This was the only way I could think of to get you out of your apartment” Robert explained. “You have been cooped up in there for the past couple of weeks, it’s sad man”

 

“You had no right to lie to me about this”, Timmy was offended, “I’m just going to go home, you guys have a good night”.

 

He turned around and was headed to the door. Just as he was about to turn the doorknob, he heard Robert say, “Come on man, you’re already here, we have beer, we have food, great people are coming over, just stay”

 

“Well I did, put on nice clothes already”, Timmy thought it over. “Fine, I’ll stay”

 

“He’ll stay!!!”, both of his friends started cheering.

 

“Plus, I invited a couple of cute guys from the office. One of them is even a blonde. I know how much you like blondes”, Robert said raising his eyebrows trying to be seductive, but failing miserably.

 

Ever since he was younger Timmy had had a taste for blonde men, something in the way the sunrays got caught in their hair strands that made it seem like their hair was made of pure gold. And if the guy was tall and had light colored eyes, well that was a winning trifecta.

 

A few minutes later, people from Robert’s work started showing up wearing bedsheets styled as togas. Timmy decided not to dress up, he was wearing a new Gucci shirt, and that shit was too cute to cover up with bad quality sheets.

 

After he had a couple of beers, he started mingling with the people. He was his amazing awkward self, a walking noodle.

 

When he was younger, the fact that he was tall and skinny bothered him, it allowed for the other boys in his New York city performing arts school, to have plenty of material to bully him with. But, ever since he had moved from New York, he had really came into his own and accepted that he was this awkward, scrappy, feminine looking kid, with curly hair that never did what he wanted, and that was fine by him.

 

“Timmy, Timmy”, he heard from across the room. When he turned around he saw Robert signaling him to come over.

 

When Timmy got to where Robert was standing, he realized he was talking to someone.

 

“Ah! good, you heard me, I’d like to introduce you to someone, Timmy, this is John, he works with me at the bank”

 

“Nice to meet you John” Timmy said as he shook the man’s hand.

 

They stroke up a conversation right away, turns out that John said he was an arts enthusiast, but apparently he didn’t like paintings that he had to think too much about. They talked about movies, but it turned out he only liked Marvel films, and considered Adam Sandler to be one of his favorite actors. The whole time, Timmy had a bad feeling, like, somehow, by talking to John, he was cheating on someone.

 

As the night wore on Timmy also noticed that John’s hair was not as blondes as Armie’s, his dark roots were starting to show. His eyes were not blue like Armie’s, they were more of a stormy blue, and finally, he was shorter than Timmy, whereas Armie was taller than he was. And why couldn’t he stop thinking about Armie? This was supposed to be a fun night, a time for him to forget about Armie, and yet here he was comparing this poor idiot to Armie.

 

There was only one thing he could do.

 

“Hey, listen, I’m sorry, but I’m starting to not feel so good, so I think I should be heading back home”, Timmy stopped him mid sentence.

 

“Umm! Sure, OK, need a ride or something? I have my car right around the corner” John answered back.

 

“No, no, no need, I can take an Uber from here”, Timmy was grabbing his jacket from the couch. “Listen, can you tell the guys that I had to go and that I will call them when I feel better?”

 

“Of course”, John was flustered, “Can I get your number so we can get together soon?” But Timmy was already heading for the door.

 

Timmy ran down the three flights of stairs and was out the building in no time. When he reached the curb he saw a yellow cab passing by. He extended his arm and signaled him to pull over. Once the cab pulled over, he got in, his heart was racing, and it wasn’t because of the fact that he was running.

 

“Goodnight young man, where can I take you? ”, the driver was looking at him through the rear view mirror.

 

“Applewood Cemetery, please”, Timmy said as he tried to catch his breath.

 

“Are you sure? It’s the middle of the night” Timmy shook his head yes, and as the car drove him to his destination he realized he had never been so sure of anything his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm Macomato on Tumblr, pop in and say hi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy’s decision takes him face to face with the object of his desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't let today pass without a new chapter. Even though this started as Holloween challenge I still have more story for our boys.
> 
> Hope you had an awesome Halloween. I know I did.

The cemetery was an hour away from Jake and Robert’s apartment. The fact that, even though he was talking to a hot guy, one who he would have probably taken home, and he was still only thinking about Armie, was all the answer he needed to go and try to see if he could talk to him again.

 

He had never been into the whole esoteric thing and had no idea how to talk to a ghost, it wasn’t as if he had deliberately done it the last time, Armie just appeared out of thin air.

 

As his brain continued to spin trying to come up with ideas about what to do, the cab he was in came to a complete stop.

 

“We’re here!”, the driver turned around to look at him with a stern look on his face, “Listen kid, I don’t want any problems , whatever it is that you are going to do, I don’t want any part in it, so, if you get in trouble, keep me out of it”

 

“Umm! Sure”, he can imagine what it must look like, a young man coming to a cemetery at night, alone, he must think he was one of those grave robbers, or worse, one of those weirdos.

 

Well, maybe he was one of those weirdos, he thought to himself. I mean if he were to explain what he was about to do, people would think he was crazy. His friends would probably have him committed to a hospital. Who says they have a hard on for a ghost?

 

Timmy paid the driver with a hundred dollar bill, he was sure that was more than enough to keep him quiet. He closed the door of the car and it drove away quickly.

 

He was nervous, now that he was here. He started to second guess his decision. What was he going to say? Hi, I’m Timmy I think I like you? It sounded stupid, it sounded crazy, it sounded stupid and crazy.

 

He got up to the metal fence he had hopped two weeks ago, this time he was alone.

 

He walked down the small path that lead to the Hammer mausoleum, he felt his hands were sweating and his heart was racing, in fact it had been like that since he left his friends apartment.

 

He got up to the door, took a deep breath and opened the mausoleum.

 

When he entered the room, it was almost pitch black. The only light coming in was the moonlight sipping in from the big windows at the back of the room. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness, but it was still too dark for him to see anything, so he took out his cell phone and turned on the flashlight.

 

As Timmy started to look around for Armie’s niche, he started to feel like he had butterflies in his stomach.

 

 _Calm the fuck down Chalamet_ , he told himself. He needed to be as clear headed as he could possibly be so that everything he was about to do or say made some kind of sense, because right now it didn’t. 

 

“A…a…a-rmie”, Timmy stuttered, “are you in here?”

 

No response.

 

“Is anyone in here?”

 

Absolute silence.

 

Timmy felt his heart sink, how could he have been so stupid? Maybe it had all been in his head. Maybe it was just his brain playing tricks on him that night, it was all an illusion.

 

Dragging his feet, Timmy turned around and headed to the door.

 

As he was about to open the door a voice came from behind him, “I’m glad you came, I started to think you weren’t coming”, he recognized that voice.

 

“What made you think that?” Timmy still had his back to the room, just in case it was his brain playing tricks on him.

 

“It felt like an eternity since the last time you were here”, Armie’s voice was like music to his ears.

 

“Two weeks to be exact”, Timmy said while he turned around to face the voice that was talking to him.

 

As he turned around he wasn’t ready to his body’s reaction to seeing him again. His face blushed, his breath quickened and his cock, well, he was giving him a standing salute.

 

“It felt longer”, Armie said in a low, deep voice. It made the little hairs on Timmy’s arms stand.

 

“Maybe time passes differently now that you are dead”

 

As soon as Timmy finished talking, Armie was suddenly in front of him, so close he could feel the coldness emanating from his presence. Timmy had to swallow; hard.

 

In the blink of an eye, Armie appeared back to the center of the room. “So, what brings you back?”

 

“I wanted to see you”, the confession came to him as a matter of fact, no hesitations.

 

“Well I’m here”, Armie was smiling, “what can I do for you? Need me to contact someone in the afterlife?”

 

“Umm, no, why would you say that? ”, Timmy was confused.

 

“Well, you are not the first one to come back after meeting one of us, they are always curious about the possibility of getting in touch with their relatives”

 

Suddenly Timmy felt offended, why would he think that the only reason for him being there was to get something out of him?

 

“I just wanted to be with you”, you could here the pain in Timmy’s voice.

 

“Why? I’m dead, you’re alive, what good will it do?”

 

“I honestly can’t answer that, but I thought I felt something that night, apparently I was wrong”, how could he have been so foolish to think he had felt the same way. “I… I… I think I’m gonna go, coming here was a mistake”. 

 

Timmy turned back around and headed for the door. Just as he was about to leave, Armie materialized in front of him blocking his path to the door.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way”, Armie was so close to him, “I’m just so used to being used by others, I just assumed...”

 

“Well, you assumed wrong” Timmy had a sad look across his face. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I should get going”. 

 

Suddenly Timmy felt this coldness in his forearm, when he looked down, he saw a hand grabbing him, it was Armie’s.

 

As Timmy looked up from his arm all the way up to Armie’s face, he noticed that they were close, really close, closer than ever before. His eyes settled on Armie’s blue eyes, the perfect color, his hair the perfect shade of blonde, his height, he towered over him, not by that much; but still he had to look up to see into his eyes; and just as he was about to say his goodbye, Armie’s face started to lower, and just when those beautiful ocean blues were just inches away, Timmy closed his eyes and got ready for what he had been dreaming for the past two weeks.

 

 _One Mississippi, two Mississippi_ , Timmy counted in his head, and that’s how long it passed until Armie’s icy cold lips, met with his warm blooded lips. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encounter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! New chapter!!! Apparently real life can be bitch. 
> 
> Sorry it's on the super short side. Also my first time writing kinda smutty material.
> 
> I'm almost finishing with my semester and will probably have more time on my hands.
> 
> Hope you continue on this journey with me and hope to keep hearing from you.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

One Mississippi, two Mississippi, Timmy counted in his head, and that’s how long it passed until Armie’s icy cold lips, met with his warm blooded ones.

His body wasn’t ready for the surge of messages he was receiving. He was cold, because of Armie’s arms roaming his body. He was hot, because of all the blood rushing to his skin. He felt Armie’s tongue probing for entrance as their kissed deepened. His head felt like a mess of thoughts, was this real, was he really kissing him, or was this just figments of his own imagination?

Stop trying to over think this and enjoy the moment, the little voice inside his head kept telling him.

Timmy lifted up his arms, which had been stuck by his side, and started moving up and down Armie’s broad back. Soon enough, his hand, found themselves intertwined with Armie’s hair, where he pulled it, gently at first, but as soon as he had heard Armie’s moan, he pulled harder; Armie moaned harder.

Suddenly he felt Armie’s kisses move from his mouth, to his right cheek, then to his neck, where it spent time while he tasted the skin in that area.

“You taste so good”, he heard Armie say.

“Do you mind if I taste you further? ”, Armie was grabbing the front of his shirt while whispering in his ear.

“Yeah”, he answered breathlessly.

“Are you sure?”, Armie wanted to make sure that this was Timmy wanted.

“Yes, please”

Armie unbuttoned Timmy’s shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He started kissing him down his chest. The feeling was so intense that he had to close his eyes. A chill ran through his body when he felt Armie sucking on his left nipple. When he was satisfied, he gave his right nipple the same attention. It felt amazing.

When the sound of a belt being un buckled filled the room Timmy’s eyes flew opened. He looked down and saw Armie kneeling and realized he was now completely naked.

What followed next was something completely out this world, literally. Armie took Timmy’s cock and put it in his mouth, the difference in temperature was amazing, Armie’s cold mouth and Timmy’s hot cock.

Timmy couldn’t take his eyes off of what was going on bellow his waist. Armie’s head bobbing up and down while his beautiful blue eyes looked through his thick eyelashes, his mouth went dry. He again grabbed Armie’s hair and started to massage his scalp, he could feel Armie moaning against his cock.

The more Armie sucked the closer he felt to reaching his orgasm, until he couldn’t hold it in anymore and his whole body started to spasm until everything stood still. His muscles contracted, his head cleared, and cum filled Armie’s mouth.

“You really taste amazing”, Armie said.

“Can I taste me too?”

“Kinky, are we?”

As Armie rose from the floor to kiss him he noticed a ray of light coming in from the back window. Then a voice broke the silence that had rained in the place:  
“Is anybody in there?”, Timmy did not recognize the voice, but Armie did.  
“Get dressed”, there was haste in Armie's voice, “That's the security guard, if he catches you, you could end up in jail”

He understood and headed for the door when Armie blocked his path, “Will I see again?”

Timmy grabbed his neck and pulled him towards him, kissed him deeply, and ran into the night.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Mr. Chalamet!!!

Timmy got home at around eight o’clock in the morning. He took off all his clothes and laid in his bed. His eyes were closed and his hands started to roam his body, lingering were Armie’s hand had touched him last night.

 

It wasn’t long until he found himself tugging on his cock, imagining it was Armie’s mouth. With his own hand Timmy tried to recreate what the other had done to him. He started out slowly moving his hand up and down, until he started to use his own precum as lubricant to move faster. All while his just recalled Armie’s voice saying “you taste so good” over and over again. He was getting so close to the end, when all of a sudden the sound of a phone ringing filled the room, it wasn’t his usual ring tone but one he rarely heard. It was his work phone.

 

He looked at the screen and saw that the number looked familiar but he couldn’t quite place were he knew it from. His head was still in a bit of a fog.

 

“Hello?”, he answered the phone.

 

“Hi, good morning”, the voice in the other side answered back, he recognized that voice.

 

“How did you get this phone number? I don’t think even my friends have it?”

 

“You dropped your phone last when you left in a hurry, and you have it listed as WORK, I thought I might give it a go, see if I could get a hold of you”

 

“Oh wow! Thanks! I just got in and hadn’t noticed” Timmy answered back.

 

“Wow, had a late night last night, did we?” The voice in the other side asked.

 

“Yeah, met up with a guy, had an amazing blow job, got chased by a security guard, you know, same old, same old” Timmy laughed. 

 

“Thank goodness he didn’t catch you, I was so scared for you” Armie told him.

 

“Yeah, I was totally scared too. But I got out just in time”, Timmy answered.

 

“So when can I see you again?”, Armie said shyly. 

 

“I don’t know, I….” Timmy trailed off. 

 

“You know to give you your phone back, I’m guessing a young bachelor like yourself must be pretty busy, and needs it ASAP”, Armie felt the necessity to add.

 

“No, no, no, it’s not that, It’s just, it’s my birthday tonight and…” Timmy said.

 

“Oh! Well, happy birthday man!”

 

“Thanks!”

 

“Listen, come by whenever” Armie told him. “Hey, it’s not like I’m going anywhere”, they both started laughing.

 

“Sure thing”, Timmy answered

 

“Well, I’ll let you get going, and again, happy birthday”, Armie had hung up the phone before he could add anything else.

 

 _Well, that’s a good start to your birthday_ , Timmy thought to himself.

 

***

 

His day continued pretty normal; he showered, got dressed (he was feeling pretty 90’s at the moment), went to work, and his friends took him out to lunch, what more could he ask for?

 

“So, what are you doing tonight?” One of his coworkers asked.

 

“Nothing really, I had lunch with my friends already, so, I’m probably just gonna go home”, Timmy answered.

 

“Well, that sucks, let's go out for drinks”, Miriam told him, her boyfriend was the manager at one of the hottest nightclubs. "it's your birthday, you should have fun" 

 

“Thanks! sure, let's go after we are done here", he needed to socialize more. 

  
***

  
Timmy got home at around ten after getting drinks with some of his coworkers. He genuinely had a great time. Because of Miriam, they had gotten the VIP section of club, and got free champagne. He even got up to stage to dance to The Weekend, and got super excited when he heard Kid Cudi. At the end they had to go home early because some of them had to work the next day. 

 

As soon as he walked in the door he took off his work clothes and got into his work out clothes, got his keys, his phone, his headphones and went on a jog, he wasn't tired plus the next day was his day off. 

 

He ran for what felt like an eternity, when he took out his phone, it was a quarter to eleven. He had been running without realizing where he was going. He then looked up to see where he was. The sign was crystal clear “Applewood Cemetery”.

 

Well, now he knew where his subconscious was.

 

He jumped the fence like before, walked over to the mausoleum, and opened the door.

 

“Hello?”, Timmy said.

 

Suddenly a naked man appeared in the middle of the room. He was tall, blonde, a perfect Adonis. The man said in a seductive voice, “Happy Birthday Mr. Chalamet , ready for your birthday present?”

 

 _Oh yes I am!_ , he thought to himself as he took off his clothes and walked up to the gorgeous man in the middle of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I'm @macomato on tumblr, be sure to pop in and say hi. Hope this is the first of many chapters. Let's see where does this lead me to


End file.
